Golden Devotion
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: Higashikata Josuke es enviado a Italia con la misión de aclarar un extraño rumor: "Se dice por el bajo mundo que el Cappo es un vampiro" Vampire!Giorno AU


"respira hondo y disfrútalo…"

Un Higashikata Josuke de 21 años, merodeaba taciturno bajo la luz del cuarto menguante italiano.

La brisa nocturna acariciaba su cuerpo por encima de la ropa.

La espuma marina se colaba entre los dedos de sus pies.

Con zapatos en mano, caminaba por la costa sin rumbo ni objetivo (porque no podía hacerlo de otra manera).

Su único acompañante era Crazy Diamond en su interior, un lujo que no había podido tener desde hacia mucho ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde la ultima vez que Josuke había tenido un tiempo para él mismo?

Instantáneamente su conciencia punzó su estomago, no debía pensar cosas así. Lo único que sus amigos querían era hacer lo que consideraban mejor para él; y después de... lo del viejo, y todo el peso que ese hecho había puesto sobre Josuke, ellos habían decidido no dejarlo solo ni por un minuto. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, de sentirse "tan" a gusto en compañía de sus amigos, su primera reacción no hubiera sido ir corriendo a empacar sus cosas cuando su querido sobrino le sugirió una misión en Italia.

Una misión.

Josuke se detuvo y giró un poco para poder mirar el reflejo distorsionado de la luna sobre el mar. Muy parecido al que estaban viendo en Morio cuando Jotaro le comentó lo que sucedía.

"Se dice por ahí que una existe agrupación de mafiosos en Nápoles llamada Passione"-había dicho sin mirarlo a los ojos ni por un minuto-"pero eso no es lo que nos llama la atención."

Como era de esperarse, su querido sobrino había hecho una pausa de suspenso de aproximadamente cinco segundos.

"Se dice por el bajo mundo que el Cappo es un vampiro"

Hacia dos años, Koichi había sido enviado a Italia también. Jotaro le había encargado la búsqueda de un chico llamado Shiobana Haruno; el supuesto hijo del vampiro había sido derrotado por Jotaro y compañía para poder salvarle la vida a su hermana, y en consecuencia la de él también.

Al dar con el paradero de la madre del chico, Koichi se enteró de que Haruno había sido encontrado muerto en la playa hace unos cuantos meses y que no habían encontrado al culpable. Koichi volvió a casa, diciendo que Shiobana Haruno no había sido una amenaza para nadie. O al menos eso habían pensado, porque si realmente había un vampiro en Italia, la probabilidad más grande era que se tratase de aquel muchacho.

La misión que se le había asignado a Josuke, era en lo básico, la misma que Koichi no había podido cumplir bien anteriormente: encontrar a Shiobana Haruno y determinar si su existencia era una amenaza o no. Una encomienda que de seguro habría sido fácil hace dos años, cuando el muchacho no era un Cappo mafioso con un posible sequito de vampiros zombies escondidos en algún lado.

¿Por que Jotaro lo había enviado a él solo? Por fin Josuke se había dado cuenta de que había sido mala idea tomar el trabajo. Quizás aun estaba a tiempo de volver o podría decirle a Jotaro que encontró a jefe de Passione y era un humano normal. Aún podía regresar a la pacífica Morio...

No, no podía. Él, Hagashikata Josuke, había tomado esa responsabilidad por decisión propia. Y de la misma forma que su bisabuelo, su padre y Jotaro habían peleado contra vampiros para salvar el mundo; él lo haría de verlo necesario. Por más que la idea lo espantara.

Para calmarse, Josuke intentó repetir mentalmente todas las cosas que su padre le había comentado sobre los vampiros que había conocido en su juventud. Sintiendo en el proceso, una calidez nostálgica con sabor a bilis en su boca.

"Es imposible no reconocer a un vampiro."-había dicho el viejo Joseph.-"Su presencia es demasiado imponente como para no hacerlo."

"Es como subirse a una montaña rusa después de un concurso de comer ravioles"-Josuke hizo ademan de reír al recordar a su viejo decirle esa estupidez.

"Sientes que quieres darles todo de ti, pero estás demasiado impactado como para dejarlo salir"-por fin Josuke rió con ganas hasta que su voz se apagó entre el sonido de las olas.

Que música tan hermosa era la que tocaba el solitario mar por las noches. Casi hacían que uno se olvidara de todo.

¿Habría visto el Sr. Joestar el mar como él lo estaba viendo en ese instante? Estaba seguro de que no todas las personas tenían la oportunidad de vivir una noche así. Después de todo-

-No existen playas así en Japón ¿verdad?-Josuke tardó un par de segundos antes de reaccionar a esa voz que había salido de la nada, pero cuando entró en sí miró para donde pudo en búsqueda del emisor.

Un par de metros a su izquierda, estaba parado lo más parecido a Dios que Higashikata Josuke había visto en su vida.

Era un joven pequeño, tanto en contextura como en altura. Su cabello dorado perfectamente peinado y su reluciente piel pueril parecían brillar con luz propia. Su angelical rostro miraba a la luna con una media sonrisa, como burlándose de ella por no poder brillar como la estrella que estaba en su presencia. Un niño estrella...

Aquel joven volteó lentamente su cara para mirar a Josuke a los ojos. Quien por fin entendió lo fuertes que su padre, su bisabuelo y su sobrino habían sido al enfrentarse a ese tipo de criaturas. Unas ganas increíbles de vomitar no eran lo peor que Josuke sentía en ese momento. Si estuviera en capacidad de elegir cual era la peor de las sensaciones que tenía, seguramente sería la indescriptible necesidad que tenía de tirarse a los pies de ese muchacho y rogarle que por lo menos lo dejara ser su esclavo.

Ese joven era un vampiro.

Ese joven era un ángel.

Ese joven era un Dios.

Ese joven era una estrella.

Ese joven era un Joestar. Exactamente igual que Josuke, quien es un microsegundo de cordura opto por actuar de acuerdo a la situación. Como haría un verdadero Joestar.

Josuke escapó.


End file.
